Kai D. Ryu
|kanji=甲斐D.リュウ |romaji=''Kai D. Ryū'' |race=Human |birthdate=X770, October 29th |age=14 (Pre-Timeskip) 21 (Post-Timeskip) |gender=Male |height=167cm (Pre-Timeskip) 179cm (Post-Timeskip) |weight=100lbs (Pre-Timeskip) 214lbs (Post-Timeskip) |eyes=Black |hair=Blond |blood type=B- |unusual features= |affiliation= Hydra Head |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Varies |relatives=Xavier D. Ryu (Father) Kaori D. Ryu (Mother) Emi D. Ryu (Younger Sister) Hana Law (Wife) Aina D. Law (Daughter) Jiro D. Ryu (Son) |alias= Blue Phoenix (ブルーフェニックス Burūfenikkusu) |magic=Phoenix Slayer Magic Phoenix Force |image gallery=yes }} Kai D. Ryu (甲斐D.リュウ'' Kai D. Ryū'') also known as "Blue Phoenix" is a Fire Phoenix Slayer. He is the son of a famous magician Xavier D. Ryu that corronpeu becoming the master of a dark guild that Kai ultimately destroyed. Kai married a daughter of a royal family that Hana Law fell for it and starting this moment seguio everywhere to marry. Kai is also father of Aina D. Law and Jiro D. Ryu. Some time after his travel have start Kai have join the powerful guild Hydra Head. Appearance kai is a muscular, lean blonde man with a slightly sleepy look and some stubble around his chin. He wears a white jacket and a light blue sash adorned with a golden-yellow belt constructed around his waist. He has dark gray pants over the knee and black sandals, and left leg he uses what appears to be some kind of straw decoration. In his trunk he has a tattoo which has the cross and the crescent moon symbol mustache. After seven years Kai shows not much has changed its appearance his skin gets lighter and his hair appears to be blonder. Just change His clothes in colors such as is his jacket that have turn into purple and his shorts are bright blue. Personality Kai is usually calm and balanced face of adversity or challenge; the only moments of emotion he has shown so far were directly related to Hana or any member of his family who were attacked or been-sick It also demonstrates to be able to detect the acute, able to quickly detect the presence of a powerful adversary even without fighting or have ever known. After his father had betrayed the family having become a master of a guild black Kai was chosen for the post of head of the family being smarter and able to think repido in situations of crisis. During a battle Kai shows play when the opponent is weaker than pretending he was hurt or that it was awkward to drop anything. But when it is an adversary that kai respect he shows to stay determined and do not let anyone meddle in battle. Relationships History Kai is the son of Xavier D. Ryu Ryu family member. Since all members of the small family train to become powerful wizards and known throughout the world of magic Kai trained hard to be able to overcome his father. When his father became master of a dark guild, with that Kai had to become even stronger to get her defeat and win his father alone. After that he was considered the head of the family being the strongest and intelligent of all members. Kai is a lonely Mage who travels fiora looking pair of dark destroir guilds. He has been invited to join several guilds due to his great power and intelligence but even with that he has not accepted a single request since not chose what would be the stronger for it. On one of his trips Kai met a young princess from an island in the middle of the ocean that wanted to escape the duties and becoming a mage. When they met she immediately fell in love with it and decided to join him for a day if they can marry. Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Role-play= |-| Storylines= Powers and Abilites Natural Abilities Physical Prowess Like a phoenix slayer, Kai has immense physical strength, being able to break a ship with a single punch, lifting stones with ten times his size and even endure an attack near the heart. He gained a great physical strength due to training that gives all her family members who must become great mages having all born to be masters of the guild or council members, 10 holy mages. His physical strength was recognized by some of the best known guilds fiora despite never accepted any of the invitations being a mage alone to find their guild. Excessive Strength: Having his family trained to be the strongest mage of all Kai had intensive training for 10 long years until he left in his journey to live his own dreams. With all the physical force that Kai earned during your workout on your loved Kai earned enough to get derrutar any member who wanted to enfrentalo with Kai force that was not challenging him on his journey partition becoming even stronger with his father derrutado had become master of a dark guild and was the current leader of familai Ryu. His strength was also shown when faced Kai Light Dragon Slayer have been able to achieve even being Intangibility. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: While Kai was not born with magic, he has an immense amount of magical power. Due to being a Phoenix Slayer, its reserves are even greater. Kai has trained his entire life to be the strongest of all, and when it became a Phoenix Slayer aina he gained more strength and magic power being dido many pro that he is able to use the second source because of its great power. His magical aura equals the element that it dominates a very rare blue color of fire type that is cooler than a normal fire but much more powerful because of its great control over it. * Intangibility: Kai has demonstrated a unique ability that gained by mastering your skills as Phoenix Slayer. Even being struck by lightning released by a Dragon Slayer who normally kill anyone. Due to its magic kai can regenerate easily and can fight as if nothing had happened. Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic (火の滅鳳魔法 Ka no Metsuhō Mahō): Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic, and most importantly, a type of Phoenix Slayer which is used by Kai. This type of Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic is different from normal with the color blue being colder but at the same time stronger. Kai can become completely or partially in fenix fire and use their standard techniques in two ways by using some different. Spells *'Fire Phoenix's Shriek'(火災フェニックスの悲鳴 Kasai Fenikkusu no himei): It is shared between Phoenix Slayers spell. Having a resemblance to spell Dragon Roar, Kai breaths heavily as he accumulates a large amount of fire inside his mouth, and send it in the form of a scream instead of a roar. *'Fire Phoenix's Talon' (火鳳の鉤爪, Kahō no Kagidzume):Basic technique of Phoenix Slayer with technique is similar to dragon iron fist but discount instead of attacking with a closed fist strikes Kai with his open hand like a paw phoenix. By joining fire around his hand Kai will attack the opponent with his strength and striking the opponent cause extensive damage because it amounts to be pierced by a claw phoenix. *'Fire Phoenix's Claws'(火災フェニックスの爪, Kasai Fenikkusu no tsume): Basic technique of the Fire Phoenix Slayer. The user ignites his feet with blue flames and proceeds to attack the opponent with a powerful kick-reinforced fire, with flames greatly increasing the power of that collection. Phoenix Full Mode It is a mode of Phoenix Slayer that Kai created where it becomes a full phoenix or his arm turn into phoenix wings. In this form kai takes a picture of a true phoenix made of blue flames that is instagivel quaze to all attacks. This form is said to be the shape of the true phoenix fire that taught him this spell. *'Full Fire Phoenix's Shriek''' (フル火災フェニックスの悲鳴, Furu kasai Fenikkusu no himei): An improved technique Fire Phoenix's Shriek, Kai now in Phoenix Full Mode Fashion gets even more power and now they are breathing the flames even stronger coming from your own body. And when Kai yells quaze they are as strong as if they came from a real phoenix. *'Full Fire Phoenix's Talon' (フル火鳳の鉤爪, Furu Kahō no Kagidzume): An improved technique Fire Phoenix's Talon, Kai now in Phoenix Full Mode. Now the technique is done with his claws on the feet envez of her hands which are now wings. This technique became even stronger being able to pierce a human easily. *'Fire Phoenix's Wings' (火災フェニックスの羽, Kasai Fenikkusu no hane): Kai basic technique where instead of turning the whole body it just trasforma his arms which gives him the ability to fly and shoot their flames against the opponent. Advanced Spells Phoenix Slayer Secret Art (鳳凰竜奥義 Metsuhōō Ōgi):The most powefull spells achieved by a Fire Phoenix Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked using power-ups and intense training. These spells are more powerful and as such spends a huge amount and magic energy. *'Torrent Flap of Combustion'(燃焼トレントフラップ, Nenshō torentofurappu): A secret technique of the Fire Phoenix Slayer where Kai entering the Phoenix Full Mode transforms his arms into wings of phoenix. Then he concentrates his fire at max and a surge of energy he abruptly increases their size being as big as a train, then he releases a giant wave of flames that can burn the own land. *'Emperor King Heaven Soar Wing' (皇王天翔翼, Kōō Tenshōyoku): Its a secret technique in were Kai entering the Phoenix Full Mode focus all his flames into a single wing. He will then charge towards their opponent and make a slashing motion with said wing as if it were a sword. The moment the wing touches them, they will be devoured in flames of the fire of a phoenix. Phoenix Drive (フェニックス·ドライブ, Fenikkusu· doraibu): The Drive is a weaker version of Phoenix Force. It doubles the physical abilities, regeneration and magical control of the user. It also causes some physical changes such as markings related to their element engraved into their skin and 5 feathers to grow out of their forearms for creating a single 2nd Gen Phoenix Slayer. It can only be activated if the user has unlocked their Second Origin. Phoenix Force (鳳凰フォース, Hōō Fōsu): When a Phoenix Slayer enter The Phoenix Force they gain feather like markings on their face, talon like nails on their fingers and toes. They're power increases massively and they gain access to unique and powerful spells that dominate anyone who messes with them. They require alot of their element though to access it the end result is always the same an immense increase in physical abilities, magical power and all round pain inducing capabilities. Status Kai has been studied by several magicians who wanted to find out what your weak pontod and it was revealed aprocimação one of his magic stat by council because he was much sought after to be a board member. was also revealed that these are not entirely true stat may be even higher because Kai has not showed all his strength. Quote Trivia *His appearance and personality are based on Marco from One Piece. *He has not yet chosen a guild to join he is searching for the strongest to join. *Kai love to drink Alcohol. *Kai trains everyday to become stronger. Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Lost Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Hydra Head